


I Got a Car

by Badi_otaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: After Sam gets trapped in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, Dean is completely lost. But maybe that girl in her cotton dress will help him find his way…





	I Got a Car

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story when I listened to George Strait’s song ‘I Got a Car’. I legit cried the first time I heard it and I was like ‘I need to make a DeanxReader story!’ because the song immediately made me think of Dean. So here you go, I hope you enjoy!  
> You can also find this work on my Tumblr: une-femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com

That old crappy roadhouse was basically in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields and pastures. But you liked this place a lot. Not many people came around here, the place was fairly quiet. You liked quiet places. And you loved spending time here, just watching and thinking.

You bent forward, resting your forearms on the wooden railing of the front porch, beholding the golden wheat  bathed in the early afternoon sun, bending with the light breeze.

Middle-of-Nowhere, Texas was where you had spent your entire life, waiting for something to happen, an adventure to start, an opportunity to arise. Alas nothing ever happened around here. People were the same, the days all looked alike and seemed to merge into years. You didn’t feel like you grew up here, you just aged.

The loud squealing noise coming from you right snapped you out of you daydreaming. You turned your head slightly, observing a newcomer climbing out of an old black car, looking at his surroundings, squinting to try and see something the blazing sunlight.

You had never seen this guy before. You rarely saw new people around here, but when you did, they were often just passing through, grabbing a cold beer before taking the road again.

You continued observing the stranger from under your cowboy hat. He was young, you could tell, and incredibly good looking. But you could also tell he had been through a lot. Your gaze followed him as he walked away from his car, quickly climbing the wooden stairs, taking shelter from the burning sun under the porch.

He walked by you, turning his head slightly to give you a flirty smile before entering the worn building. You snorted in slight amusement. Was he one of these guys who would try to hit on you as soon as he was back outside?

* * *

Dean turned his back to the bartender, grabbing his car keys again, getting ready to hit the road. He didn’t know why he kept searching for a case, always asking people everywhere he went if anything weird happened in the past few weeks. The answer was always no, the newspaper were always clear of anything that could be related directly or indirectly to anything supernatural.

Even though he could find a job, he knew he wouldn’t have the strength and will to work it. Since Sam was gone, he just went from one town to the other, wandering aimlessly on the roads for hours at a time, never actually wanting to stop.

Dean walked up to the entrance, stopping for a second and observing the girl on the porch through the dusty glass door. There was at least one interesting thing in this one-horse town. He watched her intently as the thin material of her cotton dress lightly fluttered in the wind.

He opened the door slowly, never looking away from her, his eyes following the curves of her legs down to her brown cowboy boots and watching her as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, still leaning on the railing.

He didn’t know this girl, but she was hypnotizing. She was a complete stranger. She was a mystery. He probably didn’t stand a chance but hell he was gonna try anyway.

Dean walked up to her slowly, leaning on the railing next to her, taking the same position and staring straight ahead. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a shot right now.” He simply said, looking at her with a charming smile. She chuckled softly, the heavenly sound made him smirk.

“You think I didn’t see you coming?” She said, pushing herself away from the railing and turning around to lean back against the wood. He mimicked her move and kept on looking at her. A silence stretched for a few seconds before he looked down, practically sure he just ruined his chances. “Okay.” She then said, making him look up again with raised eyebrows.

Seriously? Just like that? As an answer to his questions, she smiled brightly. He smiled back in relief and headed to the door again, opening it and holding it for her as she entered the building, removing her hat, letting her luscious hair flow in the hot dry air, allowing him to take in her light flowery sent as she walked by.


End file.
